Dragon Ball Gt, my way.
by Mystic Gohan331
Summary: This is how i thought dbgt should have gone, it's short, it's kinda a prologue
1. Default Chapter Title

Dragon Ball Gt, My way. This is how I thought DBGT should have gone, I don't own DBGT or any of it's characters, so please don't sue me. 

Goku charged a huge kamehameha, and fired it at Ubuu. Ubuu doged and sent back a blast of his own, striking Goku in the chest. When the smoke cleared, Goku was panting. 

"Let's quit for now, Ubuu, I need some rest." Goku said, then he thought, "He's doing great, and it's perfect, I'm getting too old for this. Soon, he'll be ready to protect the earth when trouble arises." 

"Goku-san, how am I doing? Is my training almost done? When are we gonna eat?" Ubuu asked, seemingly at once. 

"Whoa, whoa Ubuu!!! You're doing fine, your training will be done soon, and we'll eat as soon as we cook something. Go gather some wood, we'll go fishing." 

Ubuu nodded, and headed off to get the wood, Goku sat down, he was indeed getting too old for this all, he was around 50 and even though it didn't show, he was starting to feel it, saiyan blood or not. 

"I never thought I would find someone powerful enough to protect the world with out me, but it seems that I have four protectors ready." Goku thought, "I just hope they will be ready for whatever comes up." 

His thoughts started to dift back to the last time he saw everyone together, it was at the 28th Tenkaichi-Budokai. "Goten, Trunks, I want you to train so you can help the earth when it's in need." Goku said. 

"I'll train too, grandpa!!" Pan cried. 

"Good bye everyone!" Goku said, as he flew off with Ubuu hanging on his back. "That was a long time ago, I just hope they are ready, I got a bad feeling that peace won't last much longer." 

"I'm back Goku-san!! Are we gonna fish now?" 

"Sure, Ubuu, hang on, let me get ready." Goku replied, "He's done far better than I ever expected. I think he's even surpased me!" 

Elsewhere. 

"That is it, Atatameru-Sama." A man in saiyan like armour said. 

"Earth, eh? You really think this planet could spawn something that could challenge my power?" Atatameru asked. 

"We have been getting high ki reading from this planet for sometime,but nothing that could do us any harm, but recently we have been getting reading that rival you and your father's." 

"Amazing, but why didn't you inform us of this when you started receving the high readings?" 

"I didn't think anything would come of it" 

"Didn't think, eh? Well, maybe next time you will." Atatameru said as he turned away. "Oh, and Tursan? You didn't think I'd let you live did you?" 

A huge blast came out of his back, vaporizing Tursan. 

"Failure is not tolerated around here, gentlemen, keep that in mind." Atatameru said as he walked away. 

He walked down a long hallway and came to the throne room where his father sat. 

"Father," Atatameru said as he knelt before him, "I think we have a problem." 

End chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. 

"Goten!! Trunks!! Fuse now!!!!" 

"Yes, Vejita-san." The two boys replied wearily. 

They then did the fusion dance, and a super saiyan 3 Gotenks appeared. They then started flexing and doing push-ups. 

"Boy, it feels good to be fused after so long." Gotenks thought out loud. 

"It's only because Pan has grown stronger than both of you separate, and I want a challenge for her." Vejita said. "Now, power down to ssj 2. Pan, power up to fullest!" 

"Yes, Vejita-san." Pan said, more cheery then they boys had been. 

Pan then powered up, her hair got spikier, but it stayed black. Then she launched herself at Gotenks full force. A barrage of punches and kicks were exchanged between the two, until finally Gotenks hit the ground and defused. 

"Very good, Pan." Vejita said. "I guess I misjudged your power, it won't happen again, from now on the boys will fight you full power." 

Pan's smile faded, she knew that they would be stronger and she would be the one needing the senzu beans. Her smile quickly returned when she saw Goten and Trunks lying on the ground in pain, she had been more powerful than Gotenks in ssj 2! Both the boys could go ssj 2 but they could only reach ssj 3 as Gotenks. Vejita himself was more powerful than they all were, but he could only go ssj 3, it appears that it was the final form of super saiyan, even Goku hadn't passed it. Pan herself couldn't go ssj, she had inherited her father's hidden powers, but she did not posses the power to go super saiyan. 

"But who cares, I wouldn't look good as a blond and I'm just as strong as them anyway." Pan thought. 

"Training's over for today. Pan, Goten, go home, Trunks, I want to talk to you." Vejita said. 

"See you later, man." Goten said, slapping Trunks a high-five. 

"Yeah, maybe we can go swimming if the 'boss' will let us have a day off." Trunks replied. 

Goten and Pan flew off, and Trunks walked over to where Vejita stood. 

"I expect weakness from Kakarot's brat, but not from the price of the mighty saiyan race!!!" Vejita yelled. "Even Pan can beat you now, haven't you been training?" 

"Yes father, but-" 

"Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking to you!!" Vejita yelled. "I want you do 1,000 push-ups under 1,500 times gravity tonight, and I want you up at 6 tomorrow to do it again. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, father." 

Trunks went off toward the gravity room, as a figure approached Vejita. 

"You shouldn't yell at him like that, he is your son." 

"I know, and he knows I'm proud of him, but he needs to be ready in case trouble comes to earth." 

"So, you yell at him?" 

"It works. So, how long have you been watching?" 

"Long enough to see Pan in action, she's gotten so strong, I think she could give even us a run for our money." 

"She's definitely your daughter, she shows the most potential I've seen since you, Gohan. Why did you stop training? You could be the most powerful among us all." 

"It wasn't my thing as much as it was dad's, I'm more saiyan that I am human when it comes to strength, but when it comes to my emotion, I'm more human than anything." 

Elsewhere 

"Atatameru-sama, we approach earth's moon." Kajitsu said. 

"Thank you, Kajitsu. We'll set up a base here and monitor these power readings, until we can see just how powerful these guys are, then, when they won't expect anything, we kill them." Atatameru said, then he thought, "How can anything from this pathetic planet give challenge to me or my father?" 

He turned and entered his father's throne room. The mighty King Yakitsuku stood there. He was at least 7 feet tall with gold eyes. His skin was a whitish-blue and he had two spikes of the same color going down his arms. He has long white hair that came down to the middle of his back, and a small crown atop his head. He was the mightiest in the entire universe, and killed all that stood before him, that is until the rise of the "mighty King Cold". 

"Father," Atatameru, said, as he knelt down, "we have come to the earth's moon. The men are setting up our base as we speak." 

"Excellent, son." Yakitsuku said. "Soon we will eliminate this threat, and continue taking over the universe. I didn't train my entire life just to be over-thrown by some "humanoid" on some back-water planet in the middle of no where, we still have to find Cold and his brats and teach them a lesson they will never forget!" 

"Yes, father." 

"Now, prince of the universe, I think we need to train some more, if these earthlings are as powerful as the reports say." 

"Of course, father." Then, the two made their way to the training center. 

Earth 

Piccolo screamed as he powered up. Then he suddenly stopped and spit out an egg. 

"Perfect, can't let those saiyans have all the fun, now can we, my son? 


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Gt, my way. Chapter 3

"Alright, Ubuu, this will be the last day of your training under me, if you can beat me if we fight with our full power. This will be a bit much for the earth to handle so watch your ki blasts toward the earth. Goku said. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Goku-san." Ubuu replied. 

They both took their fighting stances, and powered up. Goku reaching ssj3, Ubuu just had an impressive looking white aura surrounding his body. Then, suddenly Goku shot forward, too fast for a normal eye's to see. Ubuu disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, firing a strong blast into his back. Goku turned and charged a Kamehameha. 

"Ka-me-ha-me-" Goku yelled.

Ubuu started charging a blast of his own

"HA!" Goku screamed out. 

"Fundo-kyuuzou!!" Ubuu yelled. 

The two blasts met in the middle and seemed equal, so they both started adding more power. Neither of the beams seemed to be making any progress, until Goku yelled, "Super Kaioken attack, times 10" Goku's kamehameha seemed to be over-powering Ubuu's fundo-kyuuzou, until Ubuu powered up even more. They appeared even once again, it was a huge stand off, and neither side making any progress until Ubuu flinched. Goku's blast sent him down in to the ground, creating a huge crater. Goku slowly went to the bottom and stood before Ubuu.

"I guess training isn't over, eh Ubuu?" Ubuu didn't move. "Ubuu? I hope I didn't hurt him too bad." Goku thought. 

Goku leaned down to check on Ubuu. Suddenly Ubuu jumped up, and punched Goku in the jaw.

"Not even close, old man!!" Ubuu yelled. 

"Great!" Goku said. 

They exchanged numerous punches and kicks, neither wearing down. Every time a blow was struck, the earth seemed to tremble. Around the world animals roared, small children woke up screaming and windows shattered. And on the moon, something stirred. 

The moon

"Yakitsuku-sama!! Atatameru-sama, come quickly!! There is trouble on earth!!" Kuroi yelled. 

A blast suddenly killed him. 

"NEVER interrupt our training , worm!" Yakitsuku said. "Come son, lets see what was so important, that they thought was worthy enough to interfere with our training."

They walked down the hallway into the main control room. People were running everywhere, and the main screen was down, on it power levels we being shown.

"Impossible! Those power reading are even higher than yours, son!" Yakitsuku said. "This cannot be!" 

"They are not higher than yours, my lord." Kajitsu said. "And these are the highest that have come from the planet, several others have come close, though."

"How can such power come from such an unimportant planet?" Atatameru asked.

"Who knows? But soon we can ask them ourselves, my son, now we must get back to training, and quickly."

Earth

Vejita stopped mid-punch causing him to get knocked down by a ssj3 Gotenks.

"Stop, baka!! Don't you sense that?" He asked. 

"What is that?" Gotenks asked

"Baka! What else would it be? It's Kakarot and Ubuu. They must be going all out!"

Piccolo stopped, "Wow, Goku still has it. It'll be hard for you to compete with someone like that, Toranpetto, but I'm sure you can do it. You're gonna get trained by a great teacher."

Piccolo had reached his detination, he just hoped the one he was looking for was there. He knocked on the door. Videl answered.

"Why, hello Piccolo-san, how are you today." She asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm good, um, is Gohan here?" He asked nerviously.

"Yeah, hang on I'll get him."

"PICCOLO-SAN!!! It's been along time!!" Gohan said happily. "What have you be—"

He paused mid-sentence. "Is that an egg you're holding?"

"Uh, yeah, it's my son, I'm naming him Toranpetto. I was wondering if you could train him."

"Sure I'll train him, but why can't you?"

"The Namek elder is getting old, and he contacted me asking for me to replace him, I agreed, but I couldn't leave the earth with out knowing that it would have a little more Namek help looking out for it." 

"Piccolo-san!! You're leaving?!?"

"Yes Gohan, I'm sorry, but Namek needs me. I will visit if I can, but I have to get, please train Toranpetto well, and Gohan, I'm proud of you, you've done well."

Gohan gave Piccolo a last hug, and he was gone. Gohan took the egg and walked back inside wondering what he would tell Videl. 

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

DBGT, My way. Chapter 4. 

"Are they still at it?" asked Goten.

"Yes." Vejita answered shortly. 

"He's not happy right now." Trunks whispered. "They've been at it for hours now."

"Wow…we'll never be that strong……" Goten whispered. 

The Battlefield 

Goku and Ubuu moved so fast that they we a blur to even each other, slowing only to throw a punch. They had been at it for hours, and showed no sign of tiring. Ubuu shot a quick ball of ki at Goku knocking him down, then he leaped at his sudden opportunity. He kicked and punched him mercilessly, not stopping until Goku freed himself and surprisingly surrendered! 

"Stop." Goku panted. "I can't stand up to you anymore." 

He had a broken arm, and probably a couple of broken ribs. Blood was running down his head and body. He walked over a picked up a bag of senzu beans, ate one and threw one to Ubuu. He was a little better off then Goku, he had two broken ribs, and was extremely bloody. He ate his bean and then sat down. 

"What are you going to do now?" Goku asked. "Your training under me is over."

"What do you think I should do?" Ubuu asked. 

"Train some more, but that's just what I would do." 

"I think I will, but will you still train me?" 

"Actually, I just got a better idea."

Gohan's Place

"Well, what else could I say? He's like a father to me, of course I'd do it." Gohan said.

"But you didn't even talk to me about it." Videl yelled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry he didn't give me much choice."

"Well, what else can I say, I guess you have to keep it." 

"Keep it? It's not a dog or something like that. It's a kid."

"No, it's an egg."

"I'll hatch soon…I think."

"What do you think it'll be? Boy or girl?"

"Nameks are asexual. They don't have reproductive organs, they aren't boys or girls." Gohan answered. 

"Wow, so Piccolo has no penis?" Videl asked laughing under her breath.

"No he doesn't, but what's so funny about that?" Gohan shot angrily, not liking that his mentor was being mocked.

"Nothing, it was just surprising." She answered. "So, what's its name?"  


"Toranpetto."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I believe it's Japanese for trumpet." He answered. 

"He's got a thing for musical instruments, eh?" Videl asked.

Gohan had to laugh, "Yeah, I guess he did." 

They kissed and walked over to the table, where a large egg sat.

"Do we feed it?" Videl asked jokingly.

"Actually Nameks don't eat, they just drink. He answered seriously.

"Really!?" Videl asked. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen Piccolo eat. I'm just learning a lot about Nameks today, aren't I?" 

Pan walked in, leaving a trail of blood. She walked right to the bathroom, cleaned herself up, and walked back in to the living room. 

"I see he went easy on you today." Gohan said. "I can't believe you're so strong, Hun. When I was you're age, I was nowhere near as strong as you are, if you keep it up, you'll get stronger than your grandpa." 

She just looked at him. 

"What's wrong, Hun? Gohan asked.

"Do we have any senzu beans?" She asked.

"I thought that was against Vejita's rules."

"Not today, I fought him directly today, he said it was ok for me to use one."

"WHAT??!! He made for fight him?!" Gohan yelled, then he turned and ran to the door, and took off flying toward the Capsule Corporation. 

"What was that about?" Videl asked. 

Pan just shrugged. 

Capsule Corporation

Trunks and Vejita were sparing in the front yard, when suddenly Gohan flew in and kicked Vejita away. 

"What was that about, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

He started to answer, when Vejita appeared and knocked him to the ground. Then he flew down and punched him hard in the gut, "Yes, what was that about, Gohan?" he asked. 

"You could have killed her!! You have no right to fight her one on one!" Gohan yelled. 

"Oh that, she was in no danger, I only went ssj1, but she was a little too strong for that, so I went ssj2, she still put up a good fight, but no match for me then. You know I won't do anything to damage these kids permanently, they will be the guardians of earth soon." He answered as if talk to a small child. 

"But fighting her one on one? Isn't that a little extreme?" He asked, calming down. 

"Not in her case, she is incredibly powerful, and anyway, you were fighting artificial humans when you were her age." 

"I…I guess you're right, I'm sorry I over reacted." 

"It's understandable, I would do the same, if it was Trunks. Speaking of him, we must get back to his training, I can't have the Saiyan prince get beaten by a third class weakling." He joked. 

Gohan watched him and Trunks spar for a moment, then took off. "He's changed so much since before." He thought as he flew away. 

"Burning Attack!!!" Trunks yelled shooting a blast at Vejita.

Just as he was about to block, Goku was in front of him, he slapped the blast away, and said, "Hey Vejita." It was then that Vejita saw Ubuu behind Goku.

  
"What's going on here, Kakarot?" Vejita asked surprised. 

"Well…Ubuu's done with his training under me, I can't teach him anymore, but I figure you can?"

"Sure, he'll train with me and the kids, starting tomorrow." 

Namek

A large, blue man stood before a group of Nameks, "I want the Dragon Balls!!" he demanded. The Namek were helpless, he was much stronger then the most powerful of them, as they had discovered the hard way. Suddenly, a blast came from nowhere, cutting the man in half. 

"Hello, I'm here to help you, you don't have to worry anymore." Piccolo said, and everyone cheered. 

The moon

"All the powers seem to be gathering in one place, my lord." Niku said. 

"Why is this?" Yakitsuku asked. "We must attack soon. Maybe they are aware of us. We'll attack in 5 days, earth time."

"Do you think that'll be enough time?" Atatameru asked. "I'm not sure if we'll be strong enough by then." 

"I know I'm already stronger than their strongest can muster, and if we train for the rest of the time here, I'm sure you can get stronger, too." 

"Excellent." Atatameru said, then they walked off to train." 

Earth. 

"Pan, Goten, Trunks, from now on you will be training with Ubuu." Vejita said. "It'll be good for you all, seeing how you get stronger ever time you get beaten, you three should be much stronger by the time this is over." 

"He's just kidding guys." Goku reassured them, but it didn't seem to cheer them up. 

"We can't even stand against Vejita when he's at full, how can we even think about fighting Ubuu?" Trunks complained. 

"We'll, us fused, ssj3 should be able to fight him for a little while, but not beat him." Goten said, trying to cheer trunks up. 

"I have no hope at all!" Pan cried. "I can't even beat Gotenks at ssj3 I'll never be able to even hurt Ubuu!"

"Don't worry, Pan, I have faith in you." Goku said. 

"Thanks grandpa." Pan said. 

"So, who do I fight first?" Ubuu asked.

"We'll go." Goten and Trunks said.

Goku's house, later.

"Hi, Chi-chi, I'm back." Goku said, as he and Ubuu walked through the door.

"GOKU!!" Chi-chi yelled and ran up and hugged him hard.

"I haven't been away that long have I? Goku asked. 

"Goku, I missed you so much." Chi-chi said, as tears streamed down her face, "Never leave again."

" I won't be leaving again for a while, me and Ubuu are hungry, why don't you cook and we'll catch up at dinner." 

Chi-chi sighed, "Same old Goku" she thought. 

Gohan's Place.

"So how did you do today, Hun?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't do well against Ubuu, but besides that I did ok." 

"Give it time, I'm sure you'll do well." He told her. 

"I hope so." She said. 

Just then there was a loud crack. They all looked over at the table, and there sat a small Namek child. 

"Hello." Toranpetto said.

Capsule Corp.

"Trunks!!" Vejita yelled.

"Yes, dad?" Trunks answered. 

"I wanted to talk to you about today." 

"I'm sorry we didn't—"

"Let me finish, I wanted to tell you that you did very well, and I'm proud of you."

Trunks was shocked, it was only the second or third time in his life his father had told him he was proud of him. "Thanks dad." 

"Lets go train some more, son." And they walked off to train.

Goku's Place, later that night.

"Goku, I'm glad you're home." Chi-chi said. 

"Me too, don't worry, I'm done with fighting now, you don't have to worry about losing me again." He assured her.

"I love you, Goku."

"I love you, too, now lets get some sleep." 


	5. Chapter 5

DBGT: My way. Chap. 5   
  
  
"So that egg hatched, eh?" Vejita asked.   
  
"Sure did, the little guy's looks just like Piccolo too. I'm not sure if he's old enough to train. But   
he looks like a 6-year-old boy, except green of course, and that's when I started to fight, but he won't be   
strong enough to fight with the others, so I'm gonna take him off somewhere, like Piccolo did for me…"   
Gohan trailed off, he missed his old friend.  
  
"Don't go too hard on him, Gohan." Goku said.   
  
"Me? Of course not…" Gohan replied. "I'm not sure what he can and can't take though. I guess   
if he's Piccolo's "son" he can take a lot."   
  
"Yeah, he comes from strong stuff, Hey! I wonder if Piccolo "programmed" him." Goku said.  
  
"Programmed him?" Vejita asked.  
  
"Sure, when Piccolo-Daimaou spit out our Piccolo, he "programmed" him to kill me, which he   
later did, so I wonder if Piccolo did the same for little Toranpetto." Goku explained.  
  
"Why would he want him to kill you?" Goten asked.   
  
"Not to kill him, to protect the earth or something, baka." Vejita said.  
  
"Right." Goku said.   
  
"Well, why don't we just ask him." Gohan suggested.   
  
"Hey Toranpetto!" Goku yelled, "come here for a second."  
  
Toranpetto looked up, he had been talking to Pan, the two had become fast friends since last night.   
"Yes?" he asked, walking over.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if Piccolo left you any kind of "message" or anything." Gohan said.  
  
"He did leave me something." Toranpetto replied.   
  
"What?" Gohan asked, he was surprised, he didn't think Piccolo did.  
  
"He left me all of his knowledge"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"All of his fighting knowledge, all of his knowledge of you, just all of his knowledge he has   
gathered over the years, and not just his, Kami's and Nail's too."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"I am just as good a fighter he was, I just don't have the power he did, but soon Gohan and I will   
train and fix that."   
  
Everyone was in a sort of awe. This little kid had Piccolo's personality and knowledge, he was   
virtually Piccolo in every way.   
  
"Wow…" was all Goku could say.   
  
"Yes, surprising isn't it?" he asked.   
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Piccolo didn't really want to leave, but he knew he should, so he left a large piece of himself   
behind."   
  
"Why didn't he tell us that when he left?" Gohan asked.   
  
"We wanted to surprise you." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, you sure did a good job of it." Vejita said.   
  
"Anyway, me and him are gonna get out of here and start his training." Gohan said. "Tell Pan   
good-bye and that you'll see her again in a couple months."  
  
Toranpetto walked back over to Pan, they exchanged a few words hugged, and he walked back   
over to Gohan.   
  
"Good-bye, Gohan, take care of him." Goku said waving.  
  
"Bye, everyone."  
  
"Now," Vejita said, "let's get down to training."   
  
  
The moon  
  
Yakitsuku and Atatameru were training against each other, they were extremely fast, and just as   
strong. They blurred around their training center, each time a blow struck, the entire complex shock. Soon   
the two slowed down and finally they stopped to rest. "You're doing well, my son." Yakitsuku said.   
"Soon, you will be ready to attack the earth with me."   
  
"Very good, father." Atatameru said. "Do you think these people work for King Cold?"   
  
"With their power, who else would they work for? Soon we'll find King Cold himself, and make   
him pay for what he did to us." Yakitsuku said. He thought back, to before King Cold came to his section   
of the universe. He and his young children were the most powerful beings the universe had seen, they   
ruled over the large majority of the planets, and fought off any people who threatened the peace they had   
brought about. Then King Cold showed up with his two sons, they killed one of Yakitsuku's sons and   
almost killed Yakitsuku himself, they barely escaped to a far off galaxy. He and Atatameru trained there   
for years, hoping that they would be able to become stronger than King Cold would become over the years.   
Over that time they had to fight off powerful enemies and becoming evil as they became stronger. They   
gathered an army around them, and were ready to take back their universe at any cost.   
  
"I'm tired of waiting father, when will we attack?" Atatameru asked, breaking Yakitsuku out of   
his trance.   
  
"Three more days, son."   
  
  
Earth  
  
Everyone had gathered at the Kame House for dinner. Goten, Trunks and, Ubuu were fooling   
around by the water. Goku, Vejita, Yamcha, Tien, Chauzu, Krilian, and Master Roshi said around a table   
talking about the old days. Pan, Marron, and Bra hung out in the back. Chi-chi, Bulma, Lunch, Videl, and   
No. 18 were in the kitchen. Everyone was together again (except Gohan and Piccolo) after a long time.   
They had all been joking and laughing together all night.   
  
"Remember when Vejita first got to earth, and we all got our asses handed to us and Yajirobe   
came out of nowhere and cut off his tail?" Krilian asked. Everyone laughed except Vejita, who looked   
back to where his tail was.   
  
"I would have killed you all if it wasn't for him." Vejita said sternly. Everyone looked at him,   
then they all busted out laughing.   
  
"Remember when Garlic Jr. came back and Pan beat him?" Goku asked. Everyone laughed   
again.  
  
  
Trunks threw Goten into the water, and Ubuu came out of nowhere and knocked Trunks down.   
They all got back up and messed around some more.   
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra were gossiping about boys and other things that 16-year-old girls talked   
about.   
  
"So, Chi-chi, how is it to have Goku back at home?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Same as before, he eats and fishes all day, but it's great. I hear Gohan is taking after his father   
now, though." Chi-chi said and looked at Videl.  
  
"Yeah, we talked about it and he went off to train Piccolo's kid. He'll be back soon."  
  
"I'm sure he's more responsible then his father, don't worry about it." Bulma said.   
  
  
  
Middle of nowhere  
  
"We have to build your strength up, you know how to fight, you just don't have the ki to do so with much force. I estimate your ki at 16,000, not bad for your age, better than what mine was at, but nowhere near mine or any of the other fighters. (** Note: I don't like the 99,999,999 ki levels, I have my own way to read them, so Gohan's is about 30,000,000, instead of the 70,000,000 other people give him, I'll have a list of the other ki levels soon**)   
  
"Ok." Toranpetto said.  
  
"So let's get down to training!" Gohan yelled as he flew at Toranpetto.  



	6. Chapter 6

DBGT: My Way. Chapter Six

Goku walked out to the beach of Kame's island; everyone else had gone home, except him, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, and Vejita. Vejita was sitting alone on the beach until Goku walked up.

"You can sense them, too, Vejita, can't you?" Goku asked seriously. 

"Of course I can, they've been up there for about three days, and haven't even tried to hide their powers… You think they can't sense ki?"

"Probably not, it's just like Freiza, and you when you first showed up, but I wonder who these guys are…" Goku trailed off, he wasn't sure if the children would be ready for this new threat, but it sure would be good training. These guys weren't too much stronger, and if worse came to worse he and Vejita could always fight too. 

Middle of nowhere

Toranpetto and Gohan were meditating when suddenly Gohan opened his eyes and looked towards the moon. He thought for a second, and looked at Toranpetto, he was staring at Gohan, and then they both looked at the moon. 

The next day

"Are you sure we should just let them go off?" Vejita asked Goku.

"Sure! We aren't sure when these new guys will attack, but we should give the kids a day off, remember me and Gohan before the Cell game?"

"But you had an ace in the hole with Gohan, there is nothing like that this time."

"Are you sure?" Asked Goku and the two just started at each other. 

Town

"I can't believe the old men gave us the day off!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. "What do you guys wanna do first?"

"I don't know, how about you, Ubuu?" Trunks asked. 

Ubuu looked around he was used to the country, he wasn't sure what there was to do around here. "I'm not sure he said, you guys are more familiar with the area, what is there to do." He said.

"Wanna see a movie?" Goten asked. 

"What's playing?" Trunks asked.

"I…um…I'm not sure, I haven't been here for a while, why don't we ask somebody." He suggested. A group of three girls were walking by at that exact moment, so Goten walked over. "Hi. Do you know any good movies that are playing around here?"

The girls looked at each other and giggled. "I know a good one, we are going there now, you guys want to come with us?" one of them asked.

"Sure!" all three of the guys responded.

The middle of nowhere

"I'm glad you could come, honey." Gohan said.

"I'm glad you asked me to." Videl said. "Apparently, Vejita and Goku gave everybody the day off, so Pan came with me here." She looked over and Pan and Toranpetto were talking and laughing.

"I don't know what to think about that." Gohan said, "He is Piccolo in every way, but he's also his own person, and just a kid at that…"

"…So then I fought Ubuu, but I couldn't do much damage to him at all…" Pan said.

"It's ok, power comes to a person when they really need it, and one day you'll be a lot stronger than Ubuu." Toranpetto said.

"You really think so?" Pan asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Tora"

"How have things been going at home without me, Videl. Gohan asked.

"Things have been fine, just like always, it's not like people are going to mess with the daughter and granddaughter of the great Mr. Satan."

Gohan laughed, but he still felt something nagging at him, he looked in the sky, towards the moon again, "Just stay there and out of trouble, will you?"

"Sure, Gohan, but why?"

"I just feel like something is about to happen soon, and I don't want you hurt."

Town

Trunks, Ubuu, Goten, Risa, Jessica, and Brady walked out of a movie theater laughing. "That sure was a good movie, thanks again for paying, Trunks." Brady said.

"It's no problem for me, I don't have to worry about money much. You girls want to grab something to eat."

"Sure!" All the girls said.

Capsule Corp

"Care to tell me what that means, Kakarot?" Vejita finally asked.

"I just think that the kids just might be able to do it by themselves." Goku told him. 

Again they stared at each other.

"You mean…?" 

"Yes"

"That's just crazy enough to work." Vejita said after a couple of seconds, and then he laughed.

The moon

"We've been training three days straight, under heavy gravity, but we haven't raised our ki much at all." Atatameru complained. 

"Didn't I teach you anything, boy?" Yakitsuku said. "It's not strength that counts, it's knowledge, skill, and speed. You are a great warrior and I believe you can beat enemies more powerful then yourself, if you go all out."

"You really believe that, father?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, son."

"Thanks, dad."

Town

"We had a great time tonight, guys." Jessica said and the rest of the girls agreed. "Will we see you again soon?"

"It depends on if we get the chance, we…um…work with our dads a lot." Goten said.

"That's too bad." Risa said to him, "Here's my number, call me sometime."

"Us, too" Jessica and Brady said, and gave their numbers to the boy they were with, Jessica to Ubuu, Risa to Goten, and Brady to Trunks. 

"We'll talk to you later." The guys said, and walked away, when they were far enough to the city, then flew home.

Middle of nowhere

"You guys better get home now, Pan, make sure you're at Capsule Corp bright and early." Gohan said, and gave them each a hug. "I love you guys, take care of yourselves."

Videl and Pan said their good-byes and flew home.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Toranpetto asked.

"Videl wouldn't have let Pan fight, and the earth may need her…" Gohan said. "Don't worry, I won't let her get hurt."

"You think they will attack soon?"

"Yes, they seem to be relaxed, and I think that means they are ready."

"I see."


End file.
